The seven and the eight
by Cobra of England
Summary: What happens when Abbadon the Dispoiler shows up in the middle of the battle of the Blackwater and others appear around Westeros... On Hold
1. Planetfall

Im working on this at the same time as another so if not very much intrest is shown,i will stop working on it

* * *

Abbadon the Despoiler rose to his feet and stared out from the tower the gods had sent him was a river,green with flame and a fleet burned on the ,in what appeared to be plate armour were hacking away at each other with...swords? The gods must be crazy to send me here,he at least I'll be able to make even more of an impression,he mused as he streched out in his power armour and strode purposefully towards the red tower he presumed that was the home of whoever held this primitive hellhole.

There had been guards at the gate and the drawbridge was raised but they were no obstacle as he kicked open the door with such brutality that it flew off of it's hinges and landed on a table.50 stunned faces turned to face him as he walked through the shattered doorway."Whos in charge here," he shouted at the room of terrified people. A redhaired one said"are you one of Stannises"in a worried tone. He replied,in his own brutal way,:"No, but where the fuck am I,who is fucking in charge of this shithole and who in Khornes name is Stannis"Some of them laughed,so he shut them up with the talon. They fell silent.

* * *

"BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD!" The battle cry of Kharn roared through the Twins as he set about those living there with a savagery and brutality unlike anything seen in Westeros. Women screamed and died. Men fought and died. Lord Frey died as soon as Kharn appeared behind him and had severed his head with one swing of his chainaxe. Soon the river ran red with blood and headless bodies while Kharn set about piking the hundreds of heads before daubing the symbol of Khorne on the gates,in the blood of his foes.

* * *

Arya nearly screamed when the blue-robed figure walked out of the wall. "Wait." It said,seemingly talking to itself "This isn't the Black Libary! Where in Tzentecch's name am I ?" Finally noticing her,the figure asked "who are you,girl,and where am I?

* * *

Disease was rife in any army,but this was taking it way too far. According to Grey Worm,Death Cults were springing up throughout her couldn't blame them really. Not with those blasted flies everywhere,the pus and smoke,the unhealing wounds. But Death Cults? And a seven foot tall giant with flies coming out of his armour and every known disease known to man? Sometimes she wondered if a effect if the disease was hallucination. If only she knew how desperate things would become...


	2. Blood

"What!" Robb roared at Galbert Glover "The Twins,destroyed? Surely we would have noticed if Tywins army moved out of Harrenhal?"

Glover replied nervously "Tywins army is still at Harrenhal,Your Grace,although they appear to be having... Problems"

"what do you mean,problems?"

"men dying in the night,vanishing without trace, accidents, food vanishing... The Bloody Mummers were found dead,along with Ser Amory and The Mountain and all his men, without a mark on their bodies."

Could this be related to the events at the twins?,he wondered,before dismissing Glover and looking to see if he could turn this unusual series of events to his advantage...

* * *

The strange, blue armoured and robed figure called Ahriman, wanted to leave Harrenhal. Gendry wanted to leave, and Hot Pie as well. It was because of the deaths,she knew. Even Jaquen,who had seemed invincible, had been found dead, right in front of Lord Tywins chambers. Neither of them knew of Ahriman yet, and Arya diddnt even know how he intended for them to get out of Harrenhal with every gate locked,barred and guarded by at least four men,if not more.

When they met Ahriman at the agreed time,the hour of the wolf, although according to Ahriman it was the hour of change, both Gendry and Hot Pie were almost scared of him. Ahriman was at least seven,if not eight feet tall in his massive suit of armour. He carried no weapon but his staff,yet it seemed he had no need of any weapon.

They were told to stand well away from him, so they did. He started speaking in a strange language before pointing his massive staff at the massive wall. None of them could believe what happened next. When the dust cleared, there was a perfectly circular passage the height of Ahriman,going the whole way through the wall. Ahriman laughed,evidently the look on their faces was priceless. He motioned for them to pass through the passage.

* * *

All fell to him. No matter how many,they saw,they charged,they died. He slaughtered all on his way out the city. Towards a fortress with a name worthy of him living there. Storms End. Those following did not need to see him,only follow the trail of blood and devastation through the burning city of Kings landing. When he reached the river,which appeared to be burning,he simpily swam across. Fire nor drowning could harm a man in Terminator armour. He laughed before making his way south.

* * *

Roose Bolton had smiled. A scout from his guards had just reported a lone figure in red and gold armour walking down the road. A lone Lannister,who would promptly surrender. How wrong he was. Fourty men against one. Victory should have been theirs. How wrong they had been. The horses died first,killed by one clear sweep of the chainaxe each. The survivors tried to kill him,but nothing could penetrate the blood red armour. They all died,while he roared "Blood for the Blood God!". He set off with no clue over where he was going,only that there would be blood for the Blood God and Skulls for the Skull Throne wherever he went.

* * *

A/N: Any requests for death by Kharn,message me or review and say!


	3. The split

It had been two weeks since they had walked out of Harrenhal. All were shattered after the first day and were worried about the next as they had no horses. The next morning,Ahriman returned with gold,food and horses for the three of them. When Gendry asked what he would do,he laughed before saying he would run along with them. And that he did. They all knew somthing was different about him and his blue armour. For starters Gendry,who had been a smiths 'prentice back in Kings Landing,couldn't even lift a shoulder pad. It must have weighed as much as the three of them together yet Ahriman could still run as fast as them on horses in that armour and not be tired. Combined with the events at Harrenhal and his sheer size,all of them swiftly concluded that although he was human,there was somthing subtly different about him. He worshiped a strange god none of them had heard of and seemed to be able to do magic. When Hot Pie asked about that,he laughed and said it was not magic but sorcery,whatever that was.

They had separated yesterday as they passed around a camp of the Brotherhood without Banners and neither group had met up with the other on the other side of the camp. It was unnerving,riding alongside Ahriman alone. After they settled down to camp a few miles south of Riverrun,the first time they had camped overnight since they had started out from Harrenhal,Ahrimian motioned for her to be silent. A shadowed figure was riding,alone,along the road. By the size of the horse he must be a knight and the size of the man,there were only two men in Westeros who could be that large. And one of them was dead so that ment this one must be...

"Oh,shit" she said to no one in particular. Ahriman shook his head disapprovingly at her before calling out to the figure "Who are you,traveller?"

The figure that could only be Sandor Clegane,oddly civil,replied "I could ask you the same fucking question"

"Fine,I am Ahriman of the Thousand Sons of Prospero,former chief librarian of the legion of the same name,commander of the second company,Master of Sorcery and Chosen of Tzeentch."

" Sandor Cleagane and what you just said sounded like a pile of meaningless shit"

Ahriman diddn't look the least bit offended.

Sandor took one look at her before saying "you know who she is,don't you?"

"Of course I do,I'm not a complete idiot like Gregor was. Always too impatient, that one..."

"You killed Gregor? He was mine!" Sandor charged forwards like his namesake, the Hound. "Mine to kill! The one thing I ever wanted to do was kill him and the gods have taken that from me!" He roared the last word as he rapidly closed the distance on them. Ahriman stood up to his full height just as the Hound and his horse hit him. The horse buckled and collapsed upon impact,flinging Sandor off and into the trees. There was not even a dent in his blue armour. Sandor stood up,shaken by the impact,before he swiftly collapsed again. Ahriman whispered softly" that should have killed any normal man or beast... The gods must have plans for him yet,it appears..." He turned round quicker than anyone should have been able to before yelling at her to help him put the Hound on her horse.

* * *

It had been two days since the Hound had awoke and they only managed to steal a horse from a inn yesterday as they had no money. The Hound,while bigger than Gendry was,still couldn't lift any part of Ahrimans armour and was astonished he could move in it. He was even more astonished by the fact that Ahriman could run at the same pace as the horses all day with that armour.

However, the situation at Riverrun was worse than they had thought. They had heard about the Twins while on the road. When Arya asked about it,Ahriman said a single word with undisguised hatred in his metallic voice "Kharn".The gate,while open,the guards weren't letting anyone who wasn't reconised by them. So Ahriman decided to test somthing that Sandor had said in jest one night on the lonely road. That he could take on a castle. And live.


	4. True Capabilities

It had not been a good day for Edmure Tully. Berated by his liege lord and rightful king Robb Stark for releasing the Riverlords to return to their castles and lands,he had decided to inspect the defences to clear his mind and let his nephews anger subside. That was when the strangest standoff in living memory began. As he reached the South Gate,one of the guards,Brom,Edmure thought his name was,pointed out a blue armoured figure smashing his way through the small tent city that surrounded Riverrun. It took the figure a minute before he had left a substantial trail of destruction and devastation behind him and made it to the stout gate. The figure shouted up to the walls "I demand entry for the third time in two days! Refuse me and you shall perish!"

The guards laughed as the figure walked ponderously forwards.

* * *

It had not been hard to track whoever had committed the massacre at the Twins. All Bryden and his outriders needed to do was follow the trail of blood,skulls and torched villages southwards. This was no outlaw band though- no valuables or food was taken,there was only death on the long trail. No travellers had passed them while they were travelling:that was odd. Even in war there would always be someone on the road. Even if they weren't what you expected...

* * *

The guards fired their crossbows as Ahriman began to charge towards the gate. Even with armour that thick,the bolts should have badly dented the armour yet there diddnt even seem to be a chip on the paint. Sandor shook his head in disbelief. That man was crazy,he was sure of it. No man,no matter how strong,could breach a castle gate alone. Yet Ahriman tried anyway.

* * *

Sandor and Arya were sitting by the river,watching anxiously as Ahriman tried to gain entry. When Ahriman hit the gate there was the sound of splintering wood and metal being ripped apart as he charged through into the city.

* * *

Robb looked up from the letter from the Blackfish reporting they had found Roose Boltons massacred troops,again with no reconisible bodies,and that every village they had encountered since the Twins had been brutally massacred. There were no survivors. He could hear the faint sound of a bell which could only mean two things: a attack by the Lannisters and they were holed up at Harrenhal or a call to prayer in the Sept. But it was the wrong time of day for that... So what in the seven hells is it? He wondered to himself as he strode out towards his solar where a messenger would probably be waiting to report what happened.

As he he strode into his solar he barked at Edmure

"What have those damned Lannisters done now?"

"It's... It's not the Lannisters Your Grace it's... It's ... Somthing else..." Edmure seemed almost scared by the end.

"What do you mean Somthing else? Speak,my Lord! Speak now!"

I don't know Your Grace... It demanded entry into the city. I refused,as per your instructions. After that,it charged the gate"

"It charged the gate? Alone? Did he have a death wish?"

"No my... Your Grace,it... It... Smashed through the gate,killed captain Brom and the other guards and is coming here. Now. The guards are barely slowing it down. It's the size of Gregor Clegane with more muscle and a suit of plate armour that I have never seen the like of. I fear it means to kill you,your..."

"Stop this meaningless babble Edmure. You are not a frightened child. I will meet with this thing and see if it can shed some light on the situation at the Twins"

Robb stood,belted his sword to his hips and walked out to face this thing like a king.


	5. First Contact (WIP)

Ahriman was not what he had expected. Not in the least. Rather than a great,brutish bezerker like Gregor Clegane or his equally malicious brother the Hound,he simply had presence. He was massive,at least the same size,if not bigger that any living man in Westeros. It was then he noticed the strange figure's even stranger companions. One was a girl,with dirty garments that looked like they'd been worn the whole way from Gods Eye to here and back and what appeared to be a shrunken Braavosi water dancers sword. The Seven knew where a poor peasant girl had acquired,let alone learned how to properly use one of those.

The other was even more unexpected. He had expected to find the Hound many places,but coming to him? He shook his head at Sandors foolishness before asking "I am Robb Stark,King of the North,The Riverlands and The Vale. Who are you,strangers,to break my peace in Riverrun"

"As you have no doubt heard,lord..."

One of his bannermen,Lord Blackwood,stood and called out "His title is Your Grace,outlander!"

Ahriman seemed to sigh inside his massive gold helmet before motioning backwards with his staff.

Blackwood fell over,out cold from whatever Ahriman just did despite the fact Ahriman was at least several feet from Blackwood and was unarmed except for his staff.

The other lords,Robb and Edmure included,had a expression of shock on their faces.

"May we speak in private,Your Grace?"

Robb nodded and motioned towards the staircase to the rooms he had taken as his solar.

Ahriman nearly ripped the door of its hinges when he slammed it. And the girl charged into his arms. It was a emotional reunion for them both and also unexpected. Sandor had visibly grimaced when he saw and Ahriman,well,who knew what was behind that helm of his?

"You must tell me how you ended up with ..._ them_" he asked,obviously concerned about her "And you must see Mother as well" She told him her story,from her time living rough in Kings Landing,about Yoren and Gendry and Harrenhal. Robb reacted with shock at the mention of Harrenhal,while Sandor scowled at them both. When Robb asked about the killings there,Ahriman took his helm off and flashed him a hideous knowing smile.

"You did that?" Robb asked,obviously surprised. "Are you sure you weren't at the Twins?"

"What happened at this place you call "The Twins"?"

"The whole castle was massacred along with many villages down the road towards Kings Landing along with Roose Boltons escort"

"Any spiked heads,decapitations,torn bodies,structures made out of skulls or bloody drawings?"

"You've just summed it up"

"You are in some seriously deep shit then Robb Stark. That is the handiwork of Kharn the Betrayer,champion of the Blood God Khorne. He will claim skulls for his skull throne and blood for his blood god until he dies. But if a champion of Khorne and a sorcerer of Tzeentch are here then we can expect one for the other gods."

"Five of you?"

"Yes,five. Myself,for Tzeentch,Kharn for Khorne,Typhus I guess for Nurgle and Slannesh it's either Fabilus Bile or Lucius the eternal,Gods know which."

"And the fifth?"

"One who has earned the favor of each god and Warmaster of the Black legion:Abbadon the despoiler."

"Things will probably get bloody here soon then. And you really must explain the workings of your religion,I have never seen its like."


End file.
